Jasper's St. Paddy's
Wait for Simon's call Complete a St. Patrick's day appearance with Jasper Gould at Chateau Nuit in Vegas (Available in 5h 59m) |level = Level 21 |location = Chateau Nuit, Las Vegas |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = Jasper, Chill.}} As part of the St. Patrick's Day weekend festivities in March 2018, your agent, Simon Orsik, will give you a call. He'll tell you he's found you a part in a great movie, but your co-star, Jasper Gould, is a notorious party boy, and you'll need to attend the same event in order to keep an eye on him. Wait 6 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or spend 12 to begin the goal immediately. Travel to Chateau Nuit in Las Vegas and talk to Ray Powers to begin the event. At the event, you can talk to Jasper Gould at the event, you can choose to tell him to take it easy, or to party along with him. After the party, you'll get a call from Jasper, who will invite you to celebrate St. Patrick's Day in Dublin! Available Actions Time Limit: 6 Hours Energy Needed: 82 Stars Needed: 92 5-Star Reward: +625, +215 Dialogue Simon's Call= '''2 Uhh... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' Excellent! That's what I like to hear! I mean, you'll be photographed an awful lot doing this, and everyone wants to know how their favorite celeb celebrates this iconic holiday! '''2 Great! Perfect! No rest for the hardworking celebrity, am I right? |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' True! '''2 I guess? |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' So here's the thing: I scored you this great movie deal - big director, big production value. '''2 I mean, you'll be photographed an awful lot doing this, and everyone wants to know how their favorite celeb celebrates this iconic holiday! |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Oh! Cool! '''2 True! |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 1''' Yes but... it's the co-star. His name is Jasper Gould and he has, well, a penchant for partying. With this time of year so close to shooting, you can see how that MIGHT be an issue. '''2 So here's the thing: I scored you this great movie deal - big director, big production value. |Your Dialogue #6 = 1A Right. 1B Why? 2''' Oh! Cool! |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = '''1A Which is why... I need you to keep an eye on him. Just go with him to his party tonight and make sure everything stays under control, okay? 1B Why? Well he might do something to jeopardize his role in the film! He might get too crazy and embarrass himself, might not show up to the shoot- anything really! 2''' Yes but... it's the co-star. His name is Jasper Gould and he has, well, a penchant for partying. With this time of year so close to shooting, you can see how that MIGHT be an issue. |Your Dialogue #7 = '''1A I'll do my best... 1B Oh! 2A Right. 2B Why? |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 1A You'll do great! Just make sure he shows up to the shoot the next day! We don't want this deal to fall through because of a flaky co-star. Besides, the paparazzi seeing the two of you partying together will be great press for the film. 1B Which is why... I need you to keep an eye on him. Just go with him to his party tonight and make sure everything stays under control, okay? 2A Which is why... I need you to keep an eye on him. Just go with him to his party tonight and make sure everything stays under control, okay? 2B Why? Well he might do something to jeopardize his role in the film! He might get too crazy and embarrass himself, might not show up to the shoot- anything really! |Your Dialogue #8 = 1A Okay, sounds good. 1B I'll do my best... 2A I'll do my best... 2B Oh! |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = 1A Great! Remember, have fun! But not too much fun... But still fun! 1B You'll do great! Just make sure he shows up to the shoot the next day! We don't want this deal to fall through because of a flaky co-star. Besides, the paparazzi seeing the two of you partying together will be great press for the film. 2A You'll do great! Just make sure he shows up to the shoot the next day! We don't want this deal to fall through because of a flaky co-star. Besides, the paparazzi seeing the two of you partying together will be great press for the film. 2B Which is why... I need you to keep an eye on him. Just go with him to his party tonight and make sure everything stays under control, okay? |Your Dialogue #9 = 1A Okay, okay! 1B & 2A Okay, sounds good. 2B I'll do my best... |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = 1B & 2A Great! Remember, have fun! But not too much fun... But still fun! 2B You'll do great! Just make sure he shows up to the shoot the next day! We don't want this deal to fall through because of a flaky co-star. Besides, the paparazzi seeing the two of you partying together will be great press for the film. |Your Dialogue #10 = 1B & 2A Okay, okay! 2B Okay, sounds good. |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = 2B Great! Remember, have fun! But not too much fun... But still fun! |Your Dialogue #11 = 2B Okay, okay!}} |-| Meeting Jasper= '''2 Uh, no. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Ha, I'm just joking around of course! I know I have this big bad reputation of being a crazy party animal, but let me just tell you right now those are highly exaggerated. '''2 Ha! I'm just kidding around, but I appreciate the confidence. I know I have this big bad reputation of being a crazy party animal, but let me just tell you right now those are highly exaggerated. |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' & '''2 Oh yeah? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Yes, of course! A dude just likes to have a good time now and then... and everyone freaks out about it! |Your Dialogue #4 = Hmmm... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = I'm just a lot of fun! I mean, I'll show you! Tonight we turn UP for Paddy's Day! Get lit! Party hard! |Your Dialogue #5 = A''' Totally! '''B Let's keep it chill. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = A''' Yes! That's what I like to HEAR! Seriously, you'll have so much fun you'll forget all about those dumb rumors about me. '''B Of course, chill as a... penguin. In the arctic. Chill. |Your Dialogue #6 = A''' Sounds good! '''B Yes... |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = A''' End of dialogue. '''B But come on! Can't we at least get a LITTLE wild?! Like, tis the season, you know what I mean? |Your Dialogue #7 = ■''' Okay fine. '''□ Just stay in control! |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = ■''' Yes! That's what I like to HEAR! Seriously, you'll have so much fun you'll forget all about those dumb rumors about me. '''□ Yes, fine. Okay. You're right, you're right. Don't wanna ruin this movie deal. We'll keep it low key but still have a good time, okay? |Your Dialogue #8 = ■''' Sounds good! '''□ That's perfect.}} |-| Jasper's Call= '''B Don't hang up- |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = B''' ... |Your Dialogue #7 = '''B He hung up.}} |-| Feed= Category:Special Events